


Les goûts et les couleurs

by Astray



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Don't call Loki 'babe', History is fun, M/M, Tony is a Gryffindor in disguise, crackfic, discretion factor, green - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ne se discutent pas. It's all a matter of colour, really. And when Tony decides to question Loki about his taste for green, the ensuieing discussion is slightly strange. Nothing too unusual. Of course, things tend to go wild - and this time, Tony DOES mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les goûts et les couleurs

**Author's Note:**

> Crackfic, just because I can. And this is the kind of very random things Tony is perfectly able to ask, at least in my head-canon. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome and loved! (I am not greedy, I just like to hear about you guys.^^)

It was a normal evening in Stark Tower. Or about as normal as it could get. Loki was lounging on 'his' side of the sofa, book in hand. Tony just had to stare at him. How could the god spend so much time reading? Inactivity irked him and he never understood how Loki could keep doing that without blowing stuff up once in a while. He certainly could not. Well, not that the trickster was so... inactive. Just that way he had of being so enthralled in a book that he seemed to forget the world around him. And Tony Stark was not one to be ignored for too long. Too long being a handful of minutes at best. 

“You knew that green is the colour of envy?” Okay, maybe not the best line he could have come up with, but the underlying question was something he had wondered for a while. He knew people had favourite colours, but with Loki, it bordered obsession. It had to mean something.  
It was a rhetorical question, so Loki did not even bother replying. He simply sighed, since Tony disturbed him from his own readings. 

“So, you must be unconsciously envious.” Or not so unconsciously, depending on how one looked at it. 

“Conventions. And if I were to use your value system, which I don't, I'd be in constant mourning as well. This is utterly irrelevant.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Don't you have anything better to do than pestering me? Tinkering the day away on one of your suits, perhaps?”  
Tony made a point of looking as though deep in thoughts for a few seconds, tapping his arc reactor. And turned back to his lover. “No. Anything else?”

“Fine.” He slammed his book shut. “I hate having to break it to you, but green was thought to be the colour of the devil in the Middle Ages, until you changed it to red. And this colour was avoided by theatre actors out of superstition. And fear of poisoning.”

“A statement overrated, since you wear green yourself.”

“A devil or an actor am I then?” A faint smile spread on the god's lips, as though he already knew the answer. Which he certainly did, actually. 

“From what I learned, a bit of both. Or a lot. It's a matter of perspective. How come you are suddenly so knowledgeable?”

“Jarvis provided me with a list of interesting reads while you were snoring the night away.” The smile turned into a Cheshire-grin. Tony will be damned, but this smile was not something he would ever be able to contend with. Shame, really. 

“I didn't. Or maybe I did? No matter, you should be content that I was actually sleeping. You complain every damned time I don't.”

“Lack of sleep make your mind go in circles at length, and it makes you rather insufferable.” 

“Never forced you to stay in the 'shop when I'm working.”

“Perhaps, but I'm bored. And you know that idleness, even that of the mind, is mother to all sorts of mischiefs.” 

“You act like a spoiled brat.” It came out as a huff, but Tony did not begrudge Loki for it. He hated being idle himself, and even though it took a while for him to accept the similarities between then for what they were... well, he understood. 

“Anyway, Loki... explain, why green?”

“Didn't know you already had a green one in your team at the time.”

“Shut up.”

“You asked for it. Fine then... it suits me?”

“God yes! Wait what? I didn't say that... it's just that-” Okay Tony Stark, time to shut your trap, you are just sinking with that ship and you gave it the last axe blow. Brilliant. And damn that laughter of his. 

“Really, Stark... My turn: why gold and red? Aside from the obvious discretion factor?”

“Very simple, actually. So I can make everyonbelieve I'm a Gryffondor in the collective unconscious, and pass off as the nice goody-two-shoes.” And damn his 'pop culture'. Why on Earth he accepted to watch the movies, all eight of them, was a mystery. Probably the fact that he was already on the couch, and that he had Loki half-sprawling on top of him. Did not help him escaping the room. And he slept through most of it. 

Still, the look on the trickster's face was worth it. “Tony, I sincerely hope you are not believing that.” Otherwise, sending you in some specialized institution is the only option left for us. 

“You know I'm a believer.” Now it's musical culture striking against him. If he had a desk, his would already have hit it. Twice. “Seriously, I'm as innocent as a newborn lamb, babe.”

Loki cringed at that. Hum, his life expectancy will be drastically reduced if he keeps that up. Who cares.  
It was not until he found himself running for his life with a homicidal Loki hunting him down that Tony surrendered. And he did it only because he did not want to fight the god. He hated to admit it but the more time passed, the harder it was to resist him. Perhaps because they were quite alike in certain ways. And Tony had a fair share of self-love to spare. Never mind how lousy an excuse it was.


End file.
